


Happily Ever After.

by Jaimyy



Series: DEArtfest [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Summary: This is a follow up on the Proposal fic. It is finally the day of Gavin and Nines's wedding.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DEArtfest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697
Kudos: 20





	Happily Ever After.

To say that Gavin was nervous would be an understatement. He had been running around all day to make sure that the wedding would be perfect. He had probably run his checklist about 50 times by now but he was at it one more time. Tina and Valerie were standing at one of the high tables, watching Gavin walk around the place once again. A chuckle was heard between them as neither of them had ever expected for Gavin to be in this position. 

"Gav come on! you need to go get ready, the ceremony is going to start in 20 minutes!" Tina finally called out. Gavin looked at his watch before the panic appeared on his face, he had obviously lost track of time. 

"Shit you are right! Uh Tina, will you run the rest of the list for me?" Gavin asked while throwing Tina the clip board that he had been holding on to. "Roger that, boss," Tina said with a wink, knowing full well that everything had already been checked, ready to go.

Gavin entered the room where Chris was already impatiently waiting for him. "Finally! I was getting worried you were getting cold feet and ran off," Chris joked as Gavin frowned. "I would never do that, Chris, I love Nines and you know I would never just ditch him like that, how heartless do you think I am?" Gavin fell out, causing Chris to chuckle slightly. "Gav, it's just a joke, calm down, I know you would never do that," Chris reassured Gavin, placing his hands on his shoulders as Gavin seemed to calm down. "Yes you are right, I am sorry, I am just so damn nervous."

Gavin's hands were trembling so much that Chris had to step in to help with the buttons on his blazer. Chris stepped back and gave Gavin a thumbs up, a big grin on that goofy face of his. "Looking good Gavman!" 

In the other room Nines was getting changed with Ada being there for mental support. The two of them had basically become best friends over time while Gavin and Ada seemed to have a sibling like rivalry between the two of them. Ada handed Nines his tie before crossing her arms, leaning against the dresser with her hip. "Can't believe you are truly going to be marrying the rat man," Ada said jokingly. "I know you are joking but please don't call my husband to be _rat man_ , Ada" Nines couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he finished putting on the tie. "Looks good?" he asked as Ada smiled at him. "You look perfect, Nines."

The ceremony ran smoothly, aside from some silly accidents such as Gavin dropping the note that had his vows on it and then stumbling through his words with a red face which only made Nines fall in love with the man even more. Once they had officially sealed their marriage with a kiss they walked off into the large garden where they decided to hold the wedding while the guests scattered off into the building to wait for the married couple to come back.

"So now you truly can't run away from me anymore, mh?" Gavin joked while twisting the wedding ring around his finger with a bright smile on his face. "I wasn't planning on doing that anyways, Gavin," Nines replied as he gave his husband's hand a small squeeze. "I know, tin can, but now it just feels even more real," Gavin admitted.

They continued to walk around the garden for about ten minutes when Gavin stopped on the bridge, leaning onto the railing with his arms behind him, looking over at Nines. "I guess this would be a great moment to tell you that I do not know a single thing about dancing?" he hummed out. "I don't think anybody in there expects you to be a professional dancer, they all know you too well for that," Nines joked back. "What's that supposed to mean!" Gavin tried to pretend he was angry at the comment but the smile on his face gave away that he didn't care one bit, he was way too happy in the moment.

"Let's go back and join everybody," Nines suggested while holding his hand out for Gavin who gladly took it. They walked back towards the building, being met with people applauding them when they entered the space, making them both feel a bit awkward but they knew it was a good thing after all. 

After the drinks and some great food it was finally time for the newly weds to share there first official dance. While Gavin knew nothing about dancing, Nines had been downloading a bunch of videos and uploaded them to his memory so he wouldn't look too weird, since dancing wasn't exactly part of his usual programming.

They moved over towards the dance floor as Nines took the lead so Gavin wouldn't feel as awkward, helping his lover follow along with his steps. They kept eyecontact and while they were slowly moving along to the music it almost seemed like everything in the background seemed to fade. Gavin had heard of the cliché before but never believed anything like that was true, but now that he was here, looking into the eyes of the man that he had fallen so hard for it was all becoming so real. Every relationship cliché became a reality and he no longer cared about who was watching. It was just him and Nines in that moment, nothing else mattered.

Once the song ended he was brought back to earth by a hand that slapped onto his shoulder. He turned to look over at Tina who was laughing. "Who knew our detective Reed had dance moves," she teased him before looking at Nines. "Mind if I take your husband for a little dance?" Tina asked Nines with a playful wink. "But ofcourse," Nines laughed as he stepped away, the dance floor filling up with everybody else who was joining in on the dancing. 


End file.
